


Lend A Hand

by tordarroch



Series: Teacher's Pet [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Hand Jobs, Jesse is not as in denial but he's still kinda there, M/M, Urination, Watersports, some random Blackwatch recruit called Jerry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Gabriel just wanted to take a leak. Jesse offers to lend him a hand.





	Lend A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Piss? Piss! Also, all mistakes are my own because I'm too embarrassed to get someone to read through them before I post.

Jesse was shaking off his dick when he heard the door behind him open. He didn’t make a habit of looking at another person when they entered the restroom but there was something familiar about the footsteps that caught his attention, and he found himself looking out the corner of his eye as he zipped his pants back up. 

Of course, it had to be Gabriel who had walked in. Out of all the toilets on the base, he happened to walk into the one Jesse was currently using because that was just the exact luck he had. He had done nothing but think about his boss since the previous encounter. He’d thought about what they did, what he had said and then he’d spent the entire night tossing and turning because he couldn’t stop thinking about him having late night drinks with Jack. 

Not that it was his business. He knew this; knew it was nothing to do with him what Gabriel did in his free time, or who he did. Whilst the commander had reassured him that Jack was not a fixture on his dick after hours, Jesse hadn’t really believed him because well… he couldn’t resist Gabriel, so how could Jack? How could anyone? He found it impossible to believe that Gabriel wasn’t fucking everyone on the base. 

Losing his train of thought slightly, he hesitated by the urinal, not stepping away. He didn't want to turn around, didn’t want to awkwardly smile at Gabriel and leave. He wanted this to be natural, really chilled. So what if Gabriel had given him a hand job the other day? He could deal with this like an adult. He had said he didn’t want to talk about it, so he was the one in charge here. Gabriel probably wasn’t going to bring it up, after all, the guy didn’t make conversation for no reason. So what if they happened to be in the same restroom… that didn’t mean they had to talk to each other. 

“McCree,” Gabriel stated with a nod of his head as he stepped towards the urinal next to Jesse’s. 

Nothing to look into there. There were only three urinals in this particular restroom, and he had taken the middle one so it would have been impossible to not pick one next to him. Still, Gabe could have picked a stall, saved him the embarrassment of having to make small talk by the urinal.

He reached up and pressed the flush, clearing his throat. “You ever notice how like, none of the urinals on the base have little walls between them for privacy? I mean, what’s up with that?” He blurted out, instantly regretting it as Gabriel glanced over at him, a frown on his face. Why had he said that? Why was he trying to make conversation? He should have just replied with a simple ‘sir’ and left.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Jesse shrugged, clearing his throat again. “You know, like, bits of metal between the urinals for privacy? So we ain’t all staring at each other’s dicks…”

“Do you do that? Stare at other people’s dicks in the restroom? Because I tend to just take a leak and leave,” Gabriel mumbled, shaking his head as he turned to face the urinal, his hands dropping to his waist. “Look, kid, I’ll give you a chance to end this conversation now because I don’t really know where you’re going with it.”

Missing the point, Jesse snorted, ignoring the escape route Gabriel had so kindly provided for him. “I’m just sayin’ boss, that usually there are bits of like, guarding for privacy, y’know? LIke what if I were pissin’, an’ you saw me and just couldn’t help yourself ‘cause of your inclinations-”

“My inclinations?” Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow before he muttered under his breath and turned his attention back to the urinal.

“Yeah, y’know? Like the whole making me piss myself an’ touchin’ me, I mean, what if you came in here-”

“Seriously? We’re talking about this here? Listen, if you can stand here and tell me you didn’t want me to do that shit to you, then I’ll hand myself into the local authorities myself,” Gabriel started, rolling his head, not bothering to look over at Jesse. “But the only fucking time you said no was when I wanted to kiss you, and I backed the fuck off because I get this, can understand that maybe, just maybe a fully grown man needs things to be taken at a slow pace despite all the alleged tail he’s had in the past. I don’t know what the fuck it is you want from me, but I’m willing to play your little game just don’t go accusing me of shit I haven’t done. You don’t know shit about me, McCree. You don’t know what I want or like so shut up.”

Jesse looked away, shrugging to himself. He hated being told off, hated it even more when he was actually wrong and deserved it. Maybe he had worded that all wrong. He hadn’t meant to say that Gabriel had made him do that stuff. He had wanted it, still did, but he was still fighting his gut reaction to the whole situation. He couldn’t bring himself to talk to Gabriel about it all seriously, couldn’t bring himself to admit to Gabriel that he was all he thought about. 

He stood still, his body slightly limp as he listened to Gabriel shuffling around next to him, the sound of his zipper being pulled down. 

That had his attention. He had to look, he couldn’t not. Despite what they had spoken about, Gabriel hadn’t told him to fuck off, just shut up. He glanced over at Gabriel, watched as he placed one hand against the wall, the other gripping his dick and he was stood just far enough away from the urinal that Jesse could clearly see it. He wasn’t talking, he had definitely shut up. His boss didn’t need to know that the reason for his silence was that he was literally at a loss for words.

Jesse knew he was staring, couldn’t stop himself. He could finally see his boss’s dick. Sure, it was flaccid and ready to urinate, but given the nature of his encounters with Gabriel, he found himself even more excited. He didn’t know how he had got to this point, wanting so desperately to see his commander take a leak.

“I just wish you’d talk to me kid,” Gabriel muttered finally, sounding tired, and Jesse found himself swallowing hard, a large lump in his throat and his mouth suddenly bone dry as he saw Gabriel tug on his cock and take aim. He didn’t want to find it alluring, didn’t want to be drawn towards it. He could play off letting Gabriel blow him, could play off letting Gabriel give him a hand job. Letting a guy do things to you wasn’t gay in itself, he knew this; had been told this, but staring at another guy’s dick whilst wondering exactly what it would feel like inside you? Probably just a little gay. 

He darted his tongue out, desperately trying to moisten his lips but nothing helped. Naturally, he felt himself beginning to gravitate towards Gabriel. He didn’t know what he wanted to do, didn’t understand anything, but he found his hand sliding south, reaching out for Gabriel’s own. 

“McCree,” Gabriel warned, turning his head against his bicep, just managing to look at Jesse, most of his face still hidden by his arm. “I just wanna take a leak. I’m not really in the mood for your gay panic shit right now.”

Jesse nodded, tilting his head. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that but… I just… Want to lend a hand…” He swallowed hard, their eyes meeting and he knew he must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights; knew his eyes were wide, knew his jaw was looser than usual. “Please.”

Gabriel seemed to consider his words carefully before he lowered his hand away from his cock and splayed it out on the wall next to his other, pushing away enough to allow Jesse a good look of his soft cock. “You’re annoying,” Gabriel muttered, gesturing down and a long moment of silence passed between them before Gabriel grunted out, “You wanna grab my dick before I piss on my shoes?”

“Right, yeah… definitely,” Jesse mumbled, taking a step closer and reaching down, his hand blindly searching for Gabriel’s cock for a brief moment before he found himself unable to not look. He wanted to see it; wanted to know if he’d envisioned it correctly.. He knew his breathing was increasing; heavier, faster. Sweat was gathering in his pores and his hands were shaking. He had thought about this for so long but he never thought he would have the courage to do anything about it. Yes, the situation was less than idea but to get a hand on his commander’s dick was a big step for him. 

He sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he cautiously wrapped his hand around Gabriel’s cock. He didn’t know what he was expecting, some kind of electric shock or maybe sudden death like it possibly might have been coated in poison. However, regardless of what he expected, he got nothing but a handful of his boss’s dick and a small gasp of recognition. 

It felt heavy in his hand, softer than he had imagined, given Gabriel’s somewhat rough exterior. He was being stupid, he knew that. Knew that Gabriel’s dick couldn’t have been that much different from his own, but now he was here, holding it, it just… 

“You don’t have to do this,” Gabriel whispered, interrupting his thoughts.

Jesse shook his head, licking his lips again. “Just go,” he replied, clearing his throat as he gave Gabriel’s dick a squeeze, unsure as to what he was actually doing. He didn’t know how to get it started, didn’t know if it was like starting a lawnmower or something like that. Maybe he had stage fright? No, he doubted Gabriel had problems with that kind of thing. Maybe he was pressing too hard, or not enough. Maybe his grip was… 

He decided to turn his attention to the commander’s face, or what he could see of it. He was covering his face with one of his hands, letting out a long breath against it. Jesse couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed or concentrating, either way, he felt a heavy feeling in his chest as he saw a bashful side of his boss. Before he could dwell on it, a small shaky breath escaped the commander’s lips and he found himself tightening his grip on Gabriel’s dick, aiming it at the urinal as best as he could as as a small stream hit the ceramic. It felt weird; hot and soft. He wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or whether he could actually feel it, feel the warm liquid sliding down his cock and splashing out. He knew his own body was responding, but he didn’t know why. Before this week, he had been certain that despite his lack of experience, he knew what he was into. He had always found several things appealing in the magazines and films he watched, but piss? It hadn’t even really been on his radar, and as for actually getting turned on by it… well… he guessed the proof of the pudding was in the eating and he was ready to dig in.

But then it stopped. He found himself staring down at Gabriel’s dick again, a little dumbfounded before Gabriel let out a small grunt as he shook his cock slightly. “Ease up, don’t squeeze it too much,” Gabriel uttered, and Jesse found himself nodding, a little slack-jawed, unaware that his grip had increased so much. Why hadn’t his boss hadn’t chastised him sooner? Corrected him as soon as he had messed up? It was almost like… Gabriel was actually being patient with him. 

Suddenly, memories of his time with Gabriel flooded his mind. No, Gabriel hadn’t suddenly decided to be patient with him, he always had been. Jesse had always been too much of a brat to notice it, always so quick to fight back and assume he was being told off. No wonder the other recruits thought he was the teacher’s pet. Gabriel gave him so many chances; so much leeway and he often had a habit of just throwing it back in his face; giving him attitude that was unnecessary. 

He snapped back into the moment and as soon as he loosened his grip, a steady flow left Gabriel’s cock, both of them breathing heavily as Jesse found his hand sliding down the length, his thumb hesitating at the head. He knew it would make a mess, but he couldn’t resist it; had done it a few times with his own cock just for fun. Chewing his lower lip, he moved his thumb over the tip, watching as the urine jetted off in other directions, splashing back onto Gabriel's trousers. 

“Jesse…” Gabriel whispered, staring down at his hand as he felt his thumb linger a little too longer on the tip, before glancing over at him, looking into his eyes. “Don’t play with me.”

There it was. Gabriel was presenting him with the way out; the critical moment where he could bolt and it would be ignored. He considered it, his eyes drifted towards the door for the briefest of seconds but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t run away from this. His brain wouldn’t let him forget it if he passed up yet another opportunity that Gabriel threw at him. His heart still ached from the previous times he had said nothing; done nothing. 

It was now or never. 

“Boss…” He began, shaking his head. He could do this. He just had to form words, go with the flow. Do what came naturally to him. He leaned in closer, inhaling deeply. Gabriel always smelt so good, so familiar. He examined the commander’s face, his frown lines; his laughter lines. 

“You’re so hot,” Jesse found himself admitting as he ran his hand along Gabriel’s cock, knowing he was still pissing but not caring. He pushed Gabriel away from the urinal, his cock hanging flaccid between them, a stream of urine still leaking but for reasons unknown to himself, Gabriel didn’t stop him. Jesse assumed the commander would have opted to save their clothes and the floor, but it kept coming as Jesse moved them to the wall, Gabriel only letting out a grunt as Jesse slammed him into it. 

Gabriel continued to keep his opinions to himself, only breathing heavily through his nose as Jesse pushed him harder against the wall, his somewhat surprised expression dissipating as Jesse pressed their bodies together, his hand rubbing Gabriel’s cock despite the fact he was still urinating. Jesse didn’t care, didn’t even think about the lies he would have to make up in order for him to be able to wash his clothes yet again.

He couldn’t stop himself, he wanted to do something for Gabriel, wanted to have him in some capacity. He was overwhelmed and not in control of his own actions at all. He never thought he would be in such a position with another man, let alone his commander. Never thought someone would want a stupid kid like himself, no matter how old he was.

He found himself staring at his boss’s face, examining his features as he simply allowed Jesse to fondle his cock, both of them now saturated. He didn’t say anything, didn’t encourage or discourage. All he did was close his eyes and let out a soft moan as Jesse’s fingers ran along the veins, feeling out every inch of his dick. Jesse assumed he was doing badly, assumed he had to be doing something wrong. He was handling his boss’s dick like it was a cheap revolver… 

But Gabriel seemed to be into it, Jesse could feel his cock harden as his piss trickled off, dripping into Jesse’s palm as he massaged his dick. “Gabe, I just… let me touch you, please,” he panted out, reaching up with one hand to cup Gabriel’s face, his thumb running over his boss’s lips and he knew he was making a mistake, knew this wasn't the dynamic they had created; knew there would definitely be repercussions for this but Gabriel’s eyes simply fluttered open and met his own, his gaze softer than Jesse expected. “You’re so fucking perfect, boss, I don’t think you understand how crazy you make me,” he drawled out.

He didn’t really understand what he was saying or why he was saying it. Maybe he was trying to distract himself from the fact he was touching a penis, or distract Gabriel from the bad job he could only assume he was doing. But Gabriel didn’t say anything. Didn’t push him away, and that only spurred him on even more. He was so desperate to earn any kind of recognition; any kind of praise.

He wanted to kiss him, wanted to undress him but he knew deep down that he couldn’t bring himself to do anything more than he was already doing. He knew he was running before he could walk but he wasn’t about to try and enter a marathon. He could do this, knew he could make himself cum from a lazy handjob so he could do the same to the commander. He’d masturbated more times than he had ever kissed anyone. This was more his area of expertise, even if he was just an amateur in the scope of things.

“Do….” He swallowed hard, moving his face closer to Gabriel’s, his breath heavy on his cheek,. “Do you like this?” He murmured, testing the waters. Gabriel liked to talk dirty, right? Had the last two times they had been together, so he could do the same… maybe. Or try to. “Do you like me touching your dick?”

Gabriel’s reaction was unexpected. Out of all the things he had thought would occur, a simple yes; a punch to the face, a knee to the groin, he hadn’t expected Gabriel to nod and open his lips to let out the softest moan before he took Jesse’s thumb between his teeth. His tongue pressed against it as he stared at Jesse with sultry eyes, and in return Jesse could only stare at him; stare at the now almost desperate look on his face as he continued to rub the commander’s dick, clumsily switching to pumping it as Gabriel took his thumb into his mouth and started to suck. He was trying to imitate the motion of Gabriel’s mouth with his hand, but it was hard to stay focused when his boss was looking at him so intensely. 

“You said last time you wanted me to fuck you, you still want that?” He asked, and Gabriel nodded again, his breath heavy around the digit in his mouth as Jesse continued to palm his cock. “Fuck, I... Gabe, you don’t understand what this is doin’ to me,” he muttered, looking down at what his hand was doing, watching as Gabriel’s thick dick slid between his fingers, strings of precum gathering on his thumb. He wanted to taste him so badly, but he knew he didn’t have the courage to do that yet, knew that was definitely sprinting towards hurdles as he was struggling to crawl past the starting line.

As though Gabriel could read the doubt in his mind, a hand came up under his chin and tilted his head up and Jesse found himself looking at his boss again, watching as he sucked on his thumb still. He removed it, just enough to let him speak, spreading the wetness over his lips as he waited with his baited breath for the commander’s words. Having him like this, almost under his control, he was dying to hear what he would say. Would he compliment him? Would he try to degrade him; spit out the usual bullshit?

Instead of any words, the first thing that escaped his lips was a deep chuckle, and Jesse found his cheeks heating up in response, Gabriel’s own thumb brushing over the hair on his chin. “Shit kid, you don’t know what this is doing to _me_ ,” Gabriel whispered, letting out a breathy moan as Jesse’s hand stilled on his cock.

Jesse found himself frozen for a brief moment, his brain trying to process Gabriel’s words. 

He hesitated again, unsure as to exactly what he was doing. If Gabriel hadn't realised he had never been with a man before, he would would be certain now. Sure, the basics were the same as doing it with yourself, but the pressure that he was solely responsible for Gabriel’s pleasure was mounting. 

Not to mention the actual physicality of what was happening. The weight of Gabe’s dick in his hand felt like that of a bowling ball, even though it didn't make sense; he’s never been bowling before in his life. His flesh was hot, almost burning him. Everything in his brain was telling him to stop but he didn't want to; he needed to do this. If he wanted to play out the many fantasies he had imagined, then he needed to do this. If jumping in at the deep end was what it took, then he would attempt it even if he couldn't swim.

After all, Gabriel would save him… right? 

“I want you,” Gabriel mumbled, his voice dragging Jesse back to the moment. “Fuck kid, you’re all I think about. It’s getting bad, can’t concentrate on anything anymore. All I can think about is how fucking crazy I am about you,” he said as he moved his hand to the back of Jesse’s head, his fingers pressing into his neck, pulling him closer. 

Jesse swallowed hard as he pressed his forehead against Gabriel’s, their eyes meeting and locking onto each other in an intense stare. Gabriel was crazy about him? That was news to him now but… that would explain a lot. He briefly wondered what he had missed or misinterpreted, but he felt a hand cover his own, urging him to move it. Again, he almost forgot that he was in the middle of giving a handjob. 

“Sorry, I… I’m processin’ a lot right now,” Jesse said with a small laugh, taking in a deep breath through his nose as he took a step closer, his hand slowly moving along Gabriel’s hard cock. He wanted to kiss his commander; wanted nothing more but each time he felt like he could go for it, his brain pulled him back. He knew Gabriel wanted to lock lips; could tell from the way he angled his face that he yearned for it just as much as Jesse did. 

Sliding his free hand to Gabriel’s cheek, he found himself cupping his face as he sped up his other, his own breathing heavy as he tugged on his boss’s dick. If he couldn’t kiss him, he would make him cum. He could do that much, at least; partly for Gabe’s pleasure, but largely for his own now that he thought about it. He knew the sight of Gabriel climaxing would be burnt into his memories forever, and in the event that this never happened again, he would at least have that.

With their foreheads still pressed together, Jesse slid his own hand to the nape of Gabriel’s neck, his fingers finding the edge of his hat before the digits sneaked underneath, reaching up to tangle themselves in the small mop of hair on the top of his head. He could feel Gabriel’s head tilt, his lips feeling closer than ever. He could tell what he wanted; could tell Gabriel craved the intimacy that Jesse was so reluctant to give. 

He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as he moved his head to the side, exhaling as he pulled Gabriel’s head towards his shoulder, wincing to himself because he couldn’t get past it right now. Every time he thought about kissing him, he imagined the fate of any Deadlock gang members that dared to a similar thing. 

He felt Gabriel rock against him, head head tilting to nuzzle at Jesse’s neck and he found himself unable to not respond to it; naturally letting his head tilt back to allow his boss further access to his skin. He could feel lips brushing against him, but he didn’t want to stop him; couldn’t stop him. Instead, he moved his hand faster, dragging Gabriel closer to his orgasm. He knew he was moving slightly, his body unable to not respond to what was happening. His own cock was hard, an obvious tent in his own trousers and he sought out any kind of friction, didn’t care if it was Gabriel’s hip or thigh. 

“Keep going, you’re doing a good job,” Gabriel whispered against Jesse’s neck, his lips almost frantically kissing every part of skin they found, his hands tugging down Jesse’s shirt just enough to find untouched skin. “Wanna fuck you so bad, Jesse,” he mumbled, and Jesse barely heard his voice over the sound of the blood pumping in his ears. Every kiss on his neck went straight to his dick; made his knees weak and his balls ache. He had never wanted someone so badly in his life, but he was still stumbling around his own thoughts and feelings. Hell, he found it hard to even admit it aloud that he wanted another man; that he wanted Gabriel, despite the fact that his mind already envisioned walking down the aisle with the commander in tow. 

Gabriel’s hands clutched at Jesse’s shirt, holding him as he bucked up against his hand, his head tilted just enough for them to make eye contact and Jesse could see how flushed Gabriel looked. He had thought about the commander’s orgasm face over and over again in his mind, imagined exactly what he would look and sound like and the reality of it was that he could never had properly come up with the perfect bliss that passed over the boss’s face as he came; couldn’t have got the tone of his moans right in his mind. Nothing would ever beat the real deal, as he was just discovering. A series of low moans escaped Gabriel’s mouth as Jesse felt a wetness on his fingers followed by Gabriel turning his head again, gasping almost frantically against his shoulder like he had been denied access to oxygen. 

“Boss…” Jesse mumbled, feeling his shirt constrict across his chest as Gabriel’s hands clutched it tighter. Seeing him in this state, panting and trying to compose himself just did something to Jesse. He didn’t know how to process the commander being in such a state; being in such a mess _because of him_.

He waited, his dick still throbbing in his own trousers but he wasn’t expecting anything in return. He had enough material to quickly satisfy himself if he was given a moment alone. 

Gabriel’s hand slowly let go of Jesse’s shirt, and he found himself letting out a small sigh of relief, unaware that he was gripping it so tightly. In return, he let go of Gabriel’s cock, a small laugh escaping his lips as he shoved himself back into his trousers, fastening his zipper with a shake of his head as he leaned away from Jesse. 

“Shit, kid,” he started, reaching up to wipe his lips with his thumb before dragging his hand down over his beard. “That…” He looked up, running his teeth over his lower lip as he shook his finger at Jesse. “That was something I wasn’t expecting from you. Not any time soon, anyway.”

“Yeah?” Jesse asked, cocking his head to the side as he adjusted his hat, surprised it had managed to stay on his head. The same could have been said for Gabriel’s too, though. “Well, I guess I’m full of surprises then.” 

“Mhm, that you are,” Gabriel murmured, letting out a deep breath as he rested himself against the wall, shameless in the way he stood, either unaware or unashamed of how damp his trousers were. “But… you’re still not gay?” 

Jesse shrugged and cleared his throat, his gaze leaving Gabriel to find the wet floor. “Well, sir… I ain’t exactly…” He coughed, shrugging again. “Boss, it ain’t somethin’ I understand, I mean… it’s real complicated an’ I need you to just…”

“Be patient?” Gabriel offered. 

“Uh, yes sir, that would be what I need from you,” Jesse admitted, his face on fire as he actually realised that he was asking for help; asking for patience and understanding, something he had never received in the past. 

“Jesse,” Gabriel started, folding his arms. “This has, and always will be, on your terms.” He looked off to the side, giving Jesse the opportunity to look at him. He seemed… almost bashful at that moment in time, and Jesse wouldn’t have anticipated the nature of his words if he had been given time to think. “Listen brat, I’ll say this right now, I’m not messing around with bullshit. If it helps you with your feelings and shit, then I’ll be happy to say it.”

“Yeah?” Jesse asked, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“I like-” But his words were quickly cut off by the sound of a group of people near the door. Shooting each other a look, Jesse moved first, grabbing Gabriel and roughly pushing him into the nearest cubicle. He didn’t know why he did that; was it to save Gabriel from the embarrassment of people seeing him with a wet crotch? Or was it to save himself any questions that might arise from him hanging out in the toilets with the commander. Either way, he had made the decision, and as he heard the sound of the cubicle door shut and the bathroom door open, he had to stick with it. 

He hadn’t thought about the state he was in, erection flagging but still obvious in his pants and not to mention the amount of piss that was on his own pants. But he tried to ignore it, tried to act casual as he moved over to the sink, turning on the water just as he saw someone turn the corner. He had expected a group judging by the sounds outside, but there was only one person and he recognised him almost instantly. After all, it was hard to forget someone when everyone had witnessed that someone pissing themselves during interrogation training.

“Hey Jerry, what’s happening?” He said casually, running his hands under the water and pretending to accidentally splash some on himself. “Ah, shit, got myself all wet!”

Jerry raised an eyebrow at him before situating himself at a urinal, his slim frame fitting neatly and Jesse found himself staring at the back of his head, his eyes drawn to the tattoo on the back of the other man’s neck. Where he had come from, Jesse didn’t know. He didn’t make a habit of getting to know the other recruits. He may have been in a gang, or the ink might have been a leftover from his misspent youth. None of the Blackwatch team were innocent in any way, shape or form. 

“Your pants were already wet when I walked in,” Jerry said with a shrug, the sound of a zipper audible over the silence left behind by the observation, and Jesse found himself laughing awkwardly to cover up the sound of his teammate taking a leak. 

“Yeah, maybe, at least I didn’t piss myself like you did that time.”

“Never gonna live that down, huh?” Jerry said with a look over his shoulder, an annoyed look on his face, despite the amused tone Jesse used. “Hey, I gotta ask, how many times did you suck the commanders dick because I just wanna know how many times I have to deepthroat him so that he will take me out on missions with him…Do I have to let him teabag me too because I mean, the guy seems like he has big balls.”

Jesse felt himself break out in a cold sweat before he processed what Jerry had said. Missions? He wasn’t signed up for any missions with Gabriel… No one was. The commander still claimed none of them were ready to take their place by his side on the field, despite how much he excelled during training and routine operations. 

“What do you mean?” Jesse asked, shutting off the water and grabbing a paper towel. “I don’t have any upcoming missions with Reyes.”

“Haven’t you checked the schedule for next month? You’re down to go with the commander to America for some top secret thing,” Jerry grumbled, turning his attention back to the matter at hand. “I guess being the teacher’s pet has its perks.”

Jesse opened his mouth to speak; had a retort waiting on the tip of his tongue when the stall door nearest him rattled and slammed open. His eyes went wide as Gabriel took a step out, adjusting his trousers as he walked, sniffing loudly as he walked past Jerry, who was suddenly very interested in the wall in front of him.

“Huh, thought the smell of piss suddenly got stronger,” Gabriel sneered as he took up position at the sink, pushing Jesse out of the way in a manner that didn’t imply that merely moments ago, he had been cumming in Jesse’s hand. “But since I’m here, I’ll tell you this, McCree was selected to go with me because he’s the best recruit we have. When you can take down five enemies at once and still have a bullet left in your revolver, then I will take your pasty ass to somewhere exotic.”

Both Jerry and Jesse looked at each other before they looked away again, an awkward silence looming over them as Gabriel continued to wash his hands, the only noises being that of the running water and then the sound of the paper towel dispenser. Jerry had stopped pissing; presumably too scared to continue. Jesse knew that Gabriel put the fear of god into most men. 

“Oh, and… whatever your name is,” Gabriel muttered as he gestured to Jerry, with his used paper towel. “You wanna clean up in here? Looks like someone pissed all over the floor. Figured that was your area of expertise.”

Jesse watched as Gabriel made for the door. He quickly weighed up whether he should stay or not, but decided against it. He’d rather be called the teacher’s pet again than face a potentially incriminating conversation with a teammate. 

And besides, he had to get back to the common room to see this schedule. If Jerry was telling the truth… this meant a mission with Gabriel. They would be together in America; alone. He didn’t know where in America, but did it matter? He would have time with Gabriel. They’d be together and completely alone. Together for an extended period of time and _alone_. 

He suddenly didn’t know whether to feel dread or excitement. What he did know, however, was that he had a short period of time to sort out his head; to sort out what he did and didn’t want, which would have been relatively easy half an hour ago. He had imagined; idolised Gabriel in such a distant way before but now that he had done that… it felt so much more real and imminent.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was abrupt because I didn't really want to explore anything more in this fic. Next time they're... actually gonna... talk about.. their feelings... Also, the Blackwatch recruit in this is the same one that was mentioned in the previous fic. 
> 
> Feel free to message me on [tumblr](https://tordarroch.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk to me about piss or fic.


End file.
